saintfairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Emanuel Klipse
Doctor Emanuel Klipse is one of the new arch-enemies of Pegasus Kouga, and one of the primary antagonists of the crossover series. As a talented scientist with an IQ of 300 who dreams of dominating the shinobi world, his constant plots to create his Klipse Empire are endlessly thwarted by Kouga, Natsu, Luffy, and the Saints of Athena. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Dr. Klipse *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Male *'Age': 35 *'Birthday': June 7 *'Classification': Human, Scientist, Criminal, World Conqueror *'Height': 186 cm (6'1") *'Weight': 90 kg (198 lb) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Bald *'Attire': Black, high collared coat with red shoulder epaulettes, black shirt, black, silver-buckled belt, black trousers with an additional red belt wrapped around the opposing side, and black dress shoes *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Genius Intellect, Expert Mechanical Engineer and Pilot, Master Strategist and Tactician, Peak Physical Conditioning *'Standard Equipment': Klipse's Power Gauntlet *'Weaknesses': Arrogance. Slightly weak without machinery. Some advanced tech takes preparations. Power Ranking *'Class': S-Class to Apex *'Attack Potency': Wall level by himself, Building level to Mountain level with most inventions, Island level with Klipse Golem *'Speed': Superhuman by himself, Hypersonic+ to Massively Hypersonic with most inventions *'Lifting Strength': Likely Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class KJ by himself, much higher with technology *'Durability': Building level by himself, Building level to Mountain level with most inventions, Island level with Klipse Golem *'Stamina': Peak Human *'Range': Several Meters to a few Kilometers with technology *'Intelligence': Super Genius *'Fighting Ability': Expert Appearance Dr. Klipse is a tall, muscular man with tan skin, black eyes, and is bald. He has thick black eyebrows and a black goatee. He wears a black, high collared coat with red epaulettes on both shoulders, over a black shirt, a black, silver-buckled belt around his waist, holding a pair of black trousers with an additional red belt wrapped around the opposing side, and black dress shoes. Personality Dr. Klipse is a ruthless, short-tempered, raucous, cruel evil mastermind who is constantly planning to take over the world. He has all the qualities of a classic villain: he looks, talks, and dresses like a bad guy and has selfish and unmotivated dreams of conquering the world, the destruction of his enemies or both. A would-be tyrant, he has a hunger for power and desires as well attention, adulation and a little respect. He holds a high view on himself which makes him arrogant to such a degree that he denies his past failures and finds his terrible actions justified. Driving by a constant desire to ultimately enslave the entire world, he is determined to do whatever it takes to achieve his goals, even if that means causing meaningless destruction, getting into otherwise awkward situations or joining an enemy more powerful than he is. His uncaring personality is mostly due to his over-inflated ego, as he only views himself with utmost pride. He is also a prophet of his own greatness, claiming himself to be a "God amongst men" and stands to be above the human food chain, or as in his own claim, be on top of the world. Born from a tragic childhood as a young man, facing such horrors created by his own village, Klipse saw humanity as power hungry mongrels who destroyed the lives of much of his family, leaving only him and his butler Hargrave, to survive such a harsh world. No longer seeing the logic of using his similar genius to help such a society and world, Klipse then sought to become a great scientist for the purposes of avenging his grandfather by conquering the planet. However, Klipse was eventually diluted by his own lust for power as he began to make plans to conquer areas outside of his own world and became obsessed with killing Kouga and his friends in the process and obtaining revenge for their constant interference in his plans. Whatever his initial motives for his plans may have been, it is clear that Klipse is now primarily concerned about obtaining power and dominance for himself, with the legacy of his family currently only a fleeting motive at best, with his violent tendencies and insanity mounting as the series goes on. To this end, Klipse has never shown a willingness to do good or help others without it serving his own ends in some shape or form. While displaying a comical disposition later on in the series, he is quite clearly a cruel minded and brutal man who will use any opportunity presented to him to fuel his self-serving desires, even if that means exploiting worldwide catastrophes to obtain power and dominance. From small crime bank robberies and daily assaults towards small towns, to leading large scale attacks on a terrorist level, Klipse's numerous crimes and exploits continuously transition into more destructive ramifications. He never acknowledges the results of his actions such as the pollution from his fortresses and strongholds that poison the surrounding environments or the ruins that are left from his own attacks on various cities and lands. His exploits have led to numerous tragic events, such as the rise of the Kraken destroying almost all of New York City and the possibility of World War III, as well as leaving numerous areas, lands, and even nations in ruins and threatened the welfare of time, space, and the planet itself. Ultimately, while not openly violent and ruthless, Klipse is still a highly brutal and amoral villain with an insatiable lust for power, dominance, and, since meeting Kouga, revenge. While still harboring a more humane side and displaying comical undertones, Klipse's ruthless and violent nature can still be seen throughout the series. His uncompromising persistence shared with his appetite for authority and control fuel the conflicts throughout the entire series and guarantee that Kouga, Natsu, Luffy and their friends will always be needed to stop him. However, he does have a human side and never appreciates senseless destruction, tormenting and killing from other individuals and forces who are beyond his control; it demonstrates that even if Klipse does not mind causing chaos and destruction, he ultimately knows that there is a line that others should not cross and was afraid his own father did so through betraying humanity and aiding a species that wanted to eliminate the human race through summoning Algol. This shows that the doctor has some form of loyalty to the human race and could not fathom the idea of betraying his own species to that of a vicious demonic entity, despite some of their actions mirroring his own in terms of the scope of their plans and the destructive ramifications of their actions. Plot Relationships *Hargrave *Orbot *Cubot *Pegasus Kouga Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Klipse Empire Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Antagonists